If you don't look sweet, you're not wearing Honey
by snipefox
Summary: Honey's been described as "willing to do anything to promote her clothing line". Now she's taking it to the extreme as she heads out as part of a special promo film to meet some lucky shoppers. Inspired by the Honey of the Archie Sonic Comics & Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Ray

**Welcome to something I wanted to try out since there isn't always a lot of Honey and this seemed like a fun idea. Might update this if it turns out alright with other characters, but I started this one off simple with mostly introduction dialogue and scenes.**

Sat in the back of the high end vehicle was Honey the Cat, one leg crossed over the other with her hands clasped in her lap, smirking at a camera mounted against the right corner of the interior. She wasn't dressed in her usual garb, instead wearing sneakers of some sort, socks pulled up to her knees, shorts that ended less than halfway down her thighs, and a tank top, tight-fitting and using as little material as possible by the look of it; although she retained her headband atop her brushed down, jet black hair. Continuing to smile in the direction of the camera, she paid attention to the existence of a few others littered around, her large, amber eyes shooting back and forth quickly but always returning to the main camera, blatantly built into part of the car in the form of a small black box with a tiny lens visible in the center, just like all the others.

"We're rolling ma'am." she heard through the tinted glass stopping her from seeing the two guys sat up front. She'd spoken with the passenger about half an hour ago, learning he wanted to work on film but hadn't quite broken mainstream, which they laughed about a little before getting ready to head out.

"Hi everyone, I'm Honey and I'm here to promote my new fashion line!" she said near instantly after bringing the microphone, previously sat at her side, to her mouth in what was clearly a well-rehearsed opening.

"I'm going to take to the streets and meet some lucky shoppers who can get their hands on some of my new products and spend some time with me!" she excitedly stated to the camera ahead. As she leaned back on her seat, she looked to a different camera, and as instructed, spoke in the direction of that instead. Telling her to roll with whatever direction she looked in made it easier to cut together in the editing room, even if it would lead to a few sudden jump-cuts.

"Until we find our first guest, I'll be showing you some of our new women's line of clothes!" she said again rather excitedly as she stood up in the spacious vehicle, turning 180 and showing off more of her than just her clothes.

"This is my own chosen summer look, and soon you can get it too.~" she said as she pushed her chest out a little to show off some cleavage and ran her hands along her ass to feel the shorts' material, pulling them up by their edges to her crack and leaving little of her butt covered. She continued modelling this for some time, eventually showing off something from her line of panties, a red silk thong, struggling to keep her vagina covered and hiding virtually nothing from behind.

"Hey! Hey, here! Hold on!" she shouted through to the driver as she hit on the left side window, leaning out as it descended in order to greet someone walking on the sidewalk.

"Hi sweetie!" she said in a lively manner as her cleavage weighed lightly against the half open window, catching the eye of her 'shopper'. The camera rolling from inside -one from the opposite side of the car, catching a prolonged shot of her bent over rear as she spoke to the man outside- wasn't able to pick up the audio, leaving their dialogue mostly unknown until she leaned back in and opened the door to provide him entry.

"You-you're Honey the Cat.." he said, not initially recognizing her in new clothes, although one could question how he recognized her in general.

"You know me then!" she said happily, briefly thinking of her mostly-women's clothing.

"Yeah, I-I know about you." he said a little shyly.

"No need to be so timid sweetie. What's your name?" she asked as she lightly pushed him onto a seat.

"Ray." he replied, losing little of his nervous demeanor. He found it difficult to look anywhere but her as he locked eyes with her and occasionally glanced down to her body.

"Well Ray, you get to be the very first of a select few to join me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, join you in... what?" he asked.

"First I'm going to outfit you with something new, then we're going to have some fun." she said, enthused as she looked through one of the three cases of clothes sitting by the back seats.

"I think maybe you could do with something new." she said as she briefly pulled his sleeve, taking notice of his somewhat 'traditional' blue jacket. She had him take it off promptly and handed him a jacket matching her own color scheme, primarily red but with areas of black and yellow. She also found trainers from the same line and threw them onto an adjacent seat.

"Now that you're kitted out in some of my gear, wanna have some fun?" she asked brazenly. Ray wasn't entirely sure what she meant, although he found himself nodding. She then propped herself onto his lap and smirked at him as they locked eyes. She slightly ground her hips against him and moved her arms closely together at her front, making her chest push toward Ray imposingly.

"I-I'm.. uh..." he stammered, unsure of what to say. Honey kept the same smile and briefly put her hand over his mouth as she felt something hard against her rear. Pleased, she got off him and dropped to her knees in front of him, undoing his pants and biting her lip a little. As his cock sprung out, she looked a little surprised, bigger and definitely thicker than she'd expected.

"You're packing a lot. This for me?" she asked with a grin before immediately thrusting it into her mouth, an action caught perfectly by the camera behind Ray, being observed by the passenger. She licked up and down his shaft, occasionally making eye contact with the camera in place of Ray, aware this "promo" would need a little interactivity. In total ecstasy, her male companion rested his head back and moaned softly as her wet tongue lapped across his rod with increasing speed.

"Ahh..Ah!" he groaned as Honey giggled at his attempts to postpone orgasm, as if considering it a challenge as she tried to fit his whole dick in her mouth, tight around the edges, muffling her own moans. Continuing, she was halted by a buzzing sound coming from his old jacket. Reaching over but not leaving his cock, she pulled it out and found texts from someone asking where he was.

"You need to be somewhere?" she asked sarcastically as she jacked him off, still sucking on the tip of his dick gently.

"No.." he said, smiling a little as he gazed down at her.

"Friends are.. are probably just wondering where I'm at." he guessed.

"I'll show them!" she said, sounding a little excited as she opened his camera and after taking a few provocative selfies, returned to sucking on his member, every so often taking another photo as she worked up and down, eventually deep-throating Ray as spit washed over his enveloped cock and her tongue made circular motions over it.

"Ohh... oh my God..!" he yelped as she felt cum pumping through his rod, ready to fill her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, Ray, give me what you got!" she ordered with the same smile she'd been sporting all morning, licking his tip lightly until he let out a stifled, but still loud moan and began to shoot cum at her face. She opened wide and caught a lot in her mouth, with stray amounts hitting her cheeks and forehead, and plenty running down her chin. As Ray breathed heavily, he ran one hand down the back of Honey's head, stroking her hair as he looked down at her with a cheeky smile.

"Mmm, mmmph... enjoy yourself?" she asked after swallowing down the majority of his cum, sharing his smirk as she sent a handful of the many, many photos she'd taken to the friends asking for Ray's location. He nodded as if entranced by her as he pulled his pants up and made himself look a little more presentable.

"I've got some more people to get to, but thanks for being the first to get things started!" she said happily. Unsure of what to say, Ray laughed a little and said,

"No problem?" As the car pulled over, she handed him his phone.

"Don't forget your things!" she said, handing him some of the new clothes she'd had him try out. She also removed a card from her bra and handed it to him. It had her company name on one side, with a contact number, email, etc. and on the other a rather provocative photograph of Honey from their lingerie line.

"My card, give us a call if you need _anything_." she said with a coy smile as she opened the door for him. Closing it behind him she leaned out, again giving a view to the audience of her perked up ass, nothing but a thin string covering it.

"Not the most masculine line, but remember, if you don't look sweet, you're not wearing Honey!" she yelled to him with a giggle as she raised the window and the car pulled away.

"That was great!" she said in the direction of the cameras.

"He was really sweet! But I'm only getting started; who next?"

 **This turned out quite nicely! Perhaps Honey will run into another familiar face on her promotional tour. If you have any suggestions on who to look out for, you can let her know in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this one.~**


	2. Chapter 2: Knuckles

**Back to the car. I'm not a very scheduled person so there'll be windows in between updates to this. You can lemme know if there's any characters you'd like to see in this as the roster is wide open for the Archie Sonic universe. Also means any characters already familiar with Honey will be written to act as such.**

"Welcome back everybody, we had a short break to let me get cleaned up, and now we're ready to go again!" the feline enthusiastically said to the camera, propping the mic onto a mounted stand. She was wearing the same underwear, sneakers and headband, but had swapped her tank top and bra -now stained with cum- for a tight track jacket, primarily black with little red accents, zipped up to her bust.

"Now, we're gonna head into the center of the city so that I can get through as many people as possible today, and I'll get to show you all lots of my new stock!" she exclaimed as she looked out of the window of the car at the many people zooming past her." aware that she couldn't find someone the same way as before in this change of scene, she gave the driver the name of a street and asked him to park up. She leaned out of the window and scanned the pavement for someone, eventually spotting someone that people would recognize.

"Hey! Over here!" she yelled, waving her arms out to this potential passenger, visible to the interior camera facing her rear and giving another golden shot to the editor.

"Yeah..?" the guy spoke as he approached, now visible through the window as Knuckles.

"Oh, Honey. Hey!" he said after realizing who she was, smiling as he tried to subtly look her up and down. She hopped back from the window and opened the door, gesturing the echidna in. As he entered, she propped him down and grabbed her microphone.

"Look at my next visitor! Those of you who saw the Chaos Emerald Championship will know him-" she spoke professionally, interrupted when he tapped her shoulder, making her turn away from the camera.

"So... what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, right, of course!" she exclaimed humorously.

"I'm promoting my new fashion line, so Breeze Media set this up to let me travel around and meet guys like you!" she said, as if she could recite that same line a dozen times over if necessary.

"Oh, Breeze Media? Run by... her? How'd you manage that?" he asked jokingly, striking the rather bitter image of Breezie the Hedgehog into both of their minds and reminding Honey of a less than fond memory of her.

"That's not the important part, what's important is what we do now!" she said quickly to segue into a more fun topic. She rooted around the fancy boxes littering the car, bent over in front of Knuckles to do so. He stared straight at her bare ass, hardly able to look away as she swayed a little as she looked around.

"This might take me a while... maybe you should start now!" she suggested, pulling her panties down and perking her ass up to Knuckles, now understanding.

"Oh, this is..? Alright!" Knuckles said, never one to turn down an offer like this. As she continued rummaging through a box, he knelt down and brought his face to her behind, kissing her pussy repeatedly before burying his face in it, making Honey -visible on a floor camera- gasp and turn red. She stifled her moans as she continued to shift small boxes around and pull articles of clothing out. She eventually threw a pair of sneakers back at Knuckles along with a box of condoms. He grinned as he took off his pants and whipped out his rod, rock hard.

"You wanna give me that cock?" she asked coyly, smiling up at him and then the camera, aware of how many people would get to watch this. He wasted no time in wrapping his dick before pushing up her tight slit quickly.

"Ohh.. fuck!" he exclaimed as he felt her pussy squeeze tightly against his member, barely accommodating his size. He powered through the initial tight fit and pumped her from behind rhythmically until it felt easier, cracking a smile every time Honey squealed out another sound of elated pleasure.

"You're so tight!" he yelled out between grunts of lust, receiving no response apart from her high pitched, ecstatic moans as her ass bounced against him. He reached over and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back a little and driving out further gleeful, orgasmic sounds.

"Stretch me out sweetie!" she managed to barely scream out as she returned to making little more than carnal moans, glancing up at one camera with a smile, ever-aware of an audience to please. Knuckles followed her request, ramming her quickly, slowly feeling his rod more and more welcome before planting himself balls deep inside of her and letting out a final few grunts of orgasm.

"Yes! Ughh, fuck!" he shouted animalistically as he pulled out of her still somewhat tight slit and removed the condom -filled up with his jizz- and dropped it absent-mindedly on the floor. Honey took a breather as she lay on her front, resting one cheek on the floor, eyes shut, mouth wide open and panting, all of this captured in a close up, quickly cut to by the passenger as he saw how perfect it all looked. Knuckles sat back and stroked his cock quickly to keep himself hard, reaching for another rubber from the box at his side. After putting it on and asking for round two, Honey sprung up.

"Forget it." she said with a smile as she pulled the condom off him and sat back on his bare cock, abruptly surprising him and breaking a protective penetration rule she'd agreed to. Riding him, she faced up towards a camera mere inches away from her that closely captured her euphoric expression. Knuckles hastily bounced her against his lap, gripping her hips and staring up her back as she turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. He silently fucked her for some time until he felt himself ready to cum and began moaning out with each thrust.

"Aahhh! Yes! Harder!" Honey begged as she stood and leaned forward into the wall of the car. Knuckles moved with her, still gripping her curvy hips tightly as he positioned her and bent her over, forcing his thick cock in again.

"Mmm, yeah! Like that?" he asked, her continued screams of lust serving as an answer. Feeling himself about to unload, he edged himself as best as he could and only gave his last few thrusts coupled with a light spanking when she too came. He fell back onto the seat and took her with him as his dick spurted out a sizable load into her, promptly dripping out of her slit once he pulled out.

"Oh man.. that was fucking great..." Knuckles exclaimed as he rubbed his not-so-hard member against her behind, panting heavily as he picked up his pants.

"Absolutely was." she said as she stood up, taking a moment to regain her proper thoughts as she grabbed the mic.

"And thanks for waiting for me to cum!" she said, giggling a little. She grabbed a couple of items of clothing that she'd found for Knuckles and as the car pulled over, opened the door and threw them onto the sidewalk. She then grabbed his pants from him and placed her card into the back pocket with a smile before throwing them out next to the new clothes.

"Thank you so much Knuckles!" she said genuinely as she kissed him on the cheek.

"My pleasure.." he replied as he stepped out, still panting lightly. Honey closed the door and hung out of the window again as the car pulled away, watching with a grin as Knuckles hastily pulled his pants up and glanced at her with a horny smile upon finding the card in his pocket.

"Another great guy! Let's get started on round three soon, I can't wait!" she said enthusiastically to the camera as the car drove back to the same spot as before.

 **Another down, more to come, as many as Honey can take! And perhaps she'll run into yet another familiar face. If you have any suggestions on who to look out for, you can let her know in the comments.**


End file.
